


My Little Princess

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: It's time for the "evil queen" to return and meet her daugher, Hope Swan-Mills. Written to be the companion piece for RegalDucky's excellent art. I took a little bit of liberty with the prompt to make it canon compatible-ish. I hope everyone enjoys what I came up with.





	My Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Fanart] My Little Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814848) by [regalducky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalducky/pseuds/regalducky). 



> I hope that readers will be able to tell from the context clues, but just to prevent confusion, there are breaks of a few months between each section, except the last one, in which there is a break of three or four years. Also, I've tagged this major character death but that is just because at the beginning of the story, Hook has just died. None of the characters that actually feature in the story die.

Regina had been hoping that the weather would hold out for the funeral. Dark clouds started blowing in during the morning and all her hopes were dashed when they finally let go, about an hour before the townsfolk gathered at the pier. Her gaze flicked to Emma, who was staring numbly at the casket laid out under a canopy, hand clutching tight to the handle of her black umbrella. Just behind her, Henry cradled Hope protectively inside his coat and young King-turned-Deputy Henry kept the rain off all three of them with his umbrella.

It had once been Regina standing under an umbrella in the rain, staring down at a cold wooden box covered in arrows. Her heart had been broken then but it had mended. It had mended, in no small part, because of the woman standing there now with tears streaming down her face. There was a painful knot in her stomach, but she ignored it, determined to be strong for Emma in her hour of sorrow.

The ceremony ended and Smee stepped forward with Nemo, Rogers, and three other men who would carry the coffin onto the Jolly Roger. The pirate would get a burial at sea, as befitted tradition. It took some convincing but Emma had finally agreed that it was what he would have wanted. The two of them followed the pall bearers up the gangway and Regina stuck close to Emma as the crew prepared to set sail. She wasn’t particularly fond of sailing, to be honest, but she wasn’t about to stay on shore and let Emma face this alone.

They stood close together at the rail as the ship was cast off, neither of them speaking, though Regina slid an arm around Emma and held her close against her side. She wasn’t sure if Emma would accept the comfort, but she didn’t pull away. Regina gave her a squeeze and then let her gaze drift off toward the town. Their town.

Men scurried around the deck, trimming sails and hauling lines as Rogers called out to them from the tiller. It was all background noise to Regina. What mattered was the woman beside her. She could feel the rigid way Emma was holding herself and knew that she was trying to remain strong, to be stoic instead of collapsing into a ball of raw grief. Regina had been there twice now.

The trip out and back took about two hours and she stayed as close to Emma as she could, a quiet and supportive force that she could take comfort in. No matter what Regina had thought of Hook, it was a sad and solemn moment when his body was consigned to the deep, cold waters off the shore. They each said a few words, then he was gone.

Once they got back to Storybrooke, Regina took Emma home and installed her in the living room with a large tumbler of Scotch while she went about making dinner.

“You don’t have to do this,” Emma rasped in a voice that wavered with emotion.

“I know, but I want to.”

“Regina…”

“Hush. Here, watch some TV.”

She picked up the remote and turned it onto some random movie, then handed the remote to Emma and headed for the kitchen. The separation would give Emma the chance to cry if she wanted to, or even just to spend the time inside her head, while still making sure that she could keep track of her. Regina didn’t think it was a great idea to leave her to dwell on her grief alone, not when there was an alternative.

“Here we are,” she said later as she slid a tray onto the coffee table in front of her. Emma hadn’t changed the channel on the television, but she had been crying. Regina pretended not to notice.

“Grilled cheese?”

“And tomato soup.”

“I didn’t even know you could make grilled cheese.”

She rolled her eyes. “Emma, everyone can make grilled cheese.”

“No, I mean, isn’t it a bit unhealthy for your tastes?”

“You forget that I raised our son. There have been many grilled cheese sandwiches prepared in this house. Now eat your supper.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I know. Eat it anyway.”

Emma picked up half the sandwich after a stare down with Regina, and muttered, “You’re really bossy, y’know that?”

“It’s been said a time or two.”

The petulant look that Emma gave her was so like the ones that had crossed Henry’s face as a child that Regina had to stifle a laugh. Like mother, like son.

Thankfully, Emma didn’t argue further, just set into the soup and sandwich with obvious resignation.

“There, Your Majesty,” she declared when she had eaten the last spoonful of soup, “all gone. Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Regina had gotten distracted by the TV for only a few minutes, but it hadn’t taken long for Emma to polish off the meal. Hungry or not, she was a quick eater. Regina rose to take the dishes back to the kitchen. “Would you like to stay the night? The guest room is already made up.”

“I should go pick up Hope.”

“Henry and Ella can take care of her for the night, and you know how much Lucy loves playing with her little auntie.” She smiled at the thought. They had such a strange but wonderful family.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I’ll let you think about it.” She gave Emma’s shoulder a squeeze and headed off to the kitchen.

“You should eat too!” Emma called out to her.

“What makes you think I didn’t have a grilled cheese?”

Thirty seconds later, a blonde head appeared around the kitchen doorframe. “You didn’t.”

“I did.” She smiled at the shocked look on Emma’s face. “Honestly, Emma, you’ve seen me eat cheeseburgers. Why wouldn’t I eat a grilled cheese sandwich?”

Emma’s mouth opened, then closed. “You said I eat like a child.”

“Mmhmm. That’s because you do. It doesn’t mean that I never would.” Regina turned toward the refrigerator. “Now, go to the guest room and get changed. Then we can have some ice cream and watch Star Wars, and I’ll drive you over to pick up your darling girl in the morning.” Since Emma’s bug was still parked downtown.

Her tone brooked no argument, and Emma gave none, just disappeared for a while and came back wearing a pair of Regina’s yoga pants and a tank top. She gave her a once-over, then handed her a bowl of cookies and cream with extra chocolate sauce on top. If it weren’t for the red-rimmed eyes, Regina wouldn’t have known she’d spent the day grieving her lost husband.

“You’re spoiling me,” Emma noted, spying the chocolate sauce.

“It’s been a rough day. You deserve a bit of spoiling.”

When they were settled on the couch with the opening overture of _A New Hope_ blaring from the TV speakers – irony not at all lost on Regina – she turned to Emma and said, “I’ll leave the hope speeches and platitudes to your mother, but I just want you to know that it does get better. It doesn’t seem like it now, and it will take a while, but time does close the wounds if you let it.”

That was the challenge, after all, and she knew better than most what happened if you kept picking at them. Emma nodded, and Regina didn’t say anything else. Instead, she gave Emma’s leg a comforting squeeze and took another bite of ice cream, focusing her attention on the white-draped vision that was Princess Leia, standing up to the menacing Darth Vader. That had been her and Emma once, she supposed. They’d come so far and had so many crazy adventures.

“Emma,” she said after a bit, thinking back to the battle with the black fairy.

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember when you told Zelena that if anything happened to her, you’d help me raise Robin?”

“Yeah, of course. Why?”

She turned so that she could watch Emma’s face. “I want to help you raise Hope.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. Unless that’s something you don’t want.” She couldn’t quite read Emma’s expression. “I mean, I think we did a pretty good job with Henry.” And not just with the original Henry; she was making some real inroads with the Henry from Emma’s wish realm too.

“You did an amazing job with Henry.”

“Then what do you say?”

Emma reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “I say ‘Yes, of course. Thank you.’”

Regina beamed. The one thing that made her happier than anything else was being a mother and now she had a second chance to do it with someone she loved.

**

“Oh, this one is growing like a weed,” Regina said with a groan as she hefted Hope from the playpen they’d set out in the living room. “She’ll be walking before we know it.”

Emma and Henry the younger looked up from the video game they were playing, and Emma smiled at them. “I have a feeling that we’re going to have a hard time keeping up with her when that happens.”

“I think you’re right, and I’m not as spry as I was when I was chasing your mother through the Enchanted Forest.”

“How old are you, anyway?” Henry piped up, and she shot him a playfully dirty look.

“Don’t you know that it’s unchivalrous to ask a woman her age, young man? Especially when she’s a High Queen.” He ducked his head, suitably abashed though still grinning, and she tossed Hope’s burp towel at him. “Just for that, you get to feed your sister her lunch.”

Henry didn’t protest, simply handed the controller to Emma and rose to take Hope from Regina’s arms. She watched him carry her off to the kitchen, beginning to tell a story of grand adventure as he went, and a feeling of pride and love bubbled up inside of her. “He’s a good kid.”

“He is. I’m glad you managed to work everything out.”

“That was all him. It had to be his choice, because there is no universe in which I would ever push Henry away.” Much the same as there was no universe where she would push Emma or Hope away. She loved them all fiercely. Looking at Emma, she wondered if it was time to tell her just how fiercely.

“Do I have something on my face?” Emma asked, and Regina realized that she was staring.

“Yes, your nose.”

“Ha ha. Seriously though, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Emma, I…”

“Hey Moms!” Henry called from the kitchen, “Do we have any more of that apple and pumpkin baby food? She really likes that and I don’t see any.”

“Hold that thought,” Emma told her and pushed herself up off the sofa, “coming kid!”

While she was gone, Regina perched on the edge of the chair and pressed a hand to her stomach, suddenly nervous about the confession she’d almost made. What if Emma didn’t feel the same way? She didn’t want to make all of this awkward, or worse yet, have Emma reconsider their co-parenting of Hope. She had to force herself to keep breathing.

“Okay, crisis averted.” Emma flopped back onto the couch. “What were you saying before Henry so rudely interrupted?”

“Nothing.”

“I’ve known you long enough to know that you weren’t going to say nothing, so out with it.”          

“I’m not sure whether I should say what I was going to.” She watched her eyes. “It’s only been a few months since…you know.”

Regina didn’t want to name the thing, lest it make Emma cry. She had been doing well, considering, but Regina still caught her getting teary from time to time, and she knew talking about Killian’s death was hard for her.

Emma’s eyebrows raised, asking without asking again what she was going to say, and Regina sighed, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Regina.”

“No, I mean I _love_ you. I have for ages. Even before the stupid pirate showed up.” She felt mildly guilty for speaking ill of the dead, but it wasn’t as though Emma didn’t know how she’d felt about Hook. “I hated you until I didn’t and there was never a good time to tell you. Then you were making eyes at him and I figured that I’d missed my chance. The curse came along and I gave you and Henry a happy beginning, then I went off to put myself into an eternal sleep to end the pain,” she’d never confessed that to Emma before. “Along the way I found Robin.” Regina had found Robin and she’d been distracted enough to put her feelings for Emma out of her head, except that she never had. Not really. She pretended that things were good, that she didn’t feel a stabbing in her heart every time Emma and Killian kissed in front of her, that she and Emma were just good friends who shared a son.

Emma was quiet, and Regina was afraid that she had indeed messed everything up. She kept waiting for Emma to tell her to get out, but the command never came. Instead, Emma finally asked, “Why tell me this now?”

It was a fair question. “Because I’ve spent so many years hiding my true feelings, and as Henry just pointed out, I’m no longer a young woman. I wanted you to know how much I love you, and Hope, and the Henrys. I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but I needed to get it off my chest.”

“What are you guys looking so serious about?” Henry asked as he strolled back into the room with his sister, who was already dozing off in his arms. “Did something happen?”

Regina loved him almost as much as she loved her Henry, but gods he had rotten timing.

“Nothing to worry about, kid,” Emma answered smoothly, voice barely registering anything out of the ordinary. “Do you think you could go out for a walk though? Maybe go bug your grandparents for a bit?”

“All right,” he was still watching them curiously, but he laid Hope back down in her play pen and went to the hall closet to get his jacket. “When do you want me to come back?”

“Take your phone and I’ll text you.”

“Got it,” he patted his pocket. “I’ll see you later then.”

They waited until the door clicked shut, then Regina looked at Emma and they both started to laugh. The tension between them dissipated with the laughter, and Emma beckoned for Regina to join her on the couch. After a moment’s hesitation, she did.

“Regina, I can’t count the times that I’ve wanted to punch you since we met-”

“The feeling is mutual, Dear.”

“I wasn’t finished with the sentence.”

“Oh, do go on.”

“I can’t count the number of times I’ve wanted to punch you, but I also can’t count the number of times I’ve wanted to kiss you.”  

That was…incredibly sweet. Violent, but sweet. A smile spread on Regina’s face and she reached up to stroke Emma’s cheek. “That feeling is _definitely_ mutual. We’ve wasted so much time.”

“No, I don’t think it was wasted. We just needed to get to where we are now.”

“Did those words of wisdom just come out of Emma Swan?”

“Don’t get used to it,” Emma laughed.

“I know better.” Regina leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, sighing into her mouth when she deepened it. “I could get used to that though,” she whispered when they finally broke apart.

“Me too.”

“We’re not moving too fast, are we? I don’t want to rush you into anything.”

“If I feel rushed, I’ll let you know.”

She smiled and pulled Emma closer. “Perfect.”

**

“She’s finally down,” Emma said with a tired sigh as she slumped into the couch next to Regina.

“Maybe you should join her. You look exhausted.”

“No, I’m fine.” She leaned against Regina and found her hand, twining their fingers together. “We don’t get to spend much time alone.”

That was true. Some member of the Charming-Swan-Mills clan always seemed to need something from one or the other of them, and sometimes both at the same time. “We could both lay down for a nap,” she suggested, though there was a naughty glint in her eye. Ever since she’d confessed to Emma that she had more than friendly feelings toward her, they’d been slowly exploring that side of their relationship, but like everything else, it fell victim to their busy lives.

“You know as well as I do that we wouldn’t be napping.”

Regina faked being scandalized by the suggestion. “Ms. Swan, are you implying that I can’t control myself.”

“No,” Emma gave a throaty laugh, “I’m implying that I can’t.”

“Oh, well, that’s okay then.”

They shared a languid kiss that threatened to turn hotter, despite their best intentions. When it ended, Emma laid her head on Regina’s shoulder. “This is nice.”

“Yes, it is.”

“When he died,” she said after a while, “I thought I was going to spend my life alone.”

“Oh, Emma. You wouldn’t ever have been alone. You have a family now. A great big, crazy, messy family.”

“Well, you know what I mean.”

“I do.” She rubbed the back of Emma’s hand with her thumb. Regina had spent the majority of her life alone in that way. That’s why she’d been determined to make sure her happy ending didn’t lie in anyone but herself. She’d had some wonderfully happy beginnings though. “You’ve got me, and I don’t intend on going anywhere.”

“You don’t plan on going anywhere? Not even up to bed?”

“You,” she leaned in and bumped her nose playfully against Emma’s head, “have a one-track mind.”

“It was your idea. Besides, I think it might be the only way you’re going to keep me awake for alone time.”

Regina just laughed and waved her hand, poofing them up to bed. As it turned out, Emma was only partially right. She’d certainly been awake for a while, but after they’d finished making love, Emma curled up in Regina’s arms and fell fast asleep. It wasn’t as though Regina minded; she still got to spend time with Emma, smiling at her light snores and brushing idle patterns with her fingertips over her skin.

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way before there were some faint noises from the baby monitor, and then Hope started crying. Emma stirred, but Regina kissed her head and extricated herself from her arms. “Shh. I’ll go. You need the rest.”

Emma made a quietly disgruntled sound, but burrowed almost immediately into the warm spot Regina left behind. Chuckling to herself, she pulled on a robe and went to see to their daughter. It turned out that Hope only needed a diaper change, but after it was done, Regina sat with her in the nursery’s rocking chair and started to tell her a story.

“Once upon a time, there was a young girl who believed that love was the most powerful magic of all. Then as she grew up, she had all of the goodness and all of the light trampled out of her. Love is weakness, her mother said, and she grew so tired of being weak. Of letting stronger people do whatever they wanted while she suffered. So she hardened her heart and started to listen to the dark voices that whispered in her ear. She made choices that hurt people, and she told herself that she didn’t care.

She was so broken and lost that she just kept right on hurting people until one day she adopted a little baby boy to try to fill the void in her heart. That boy started to change her whole world because he taught her how to love again, and how to be selfless. Then, one day, he brought a woman to her that she knew would be her undoing. She tried to hurt her too, tried to drive her away, but that woman kept fighting back.

Against all odds, that woman believed she could be better, believed she _was_ better, even when she couldn’t see it. Not that she didn’t keep making bad choices. Oh no. She kept making bad choices for a long time. She even split herself in half, trying to rid herself of the darkness in her heart, but in the end she learned that she had to love herself before anyone else could love her. Now she does, and your Mommy loves her too, and I love you both so, so much. I hope that we all will live happily ever after, just like the story books say.”

“I think we will,” a low, soft voice said from the doorway, startling her.

“Emma! I thought you were asleep.”

Emma walked into the room and over to them, leaning against the back of the chair so she could wrap them both in her arms.  “I was, but I woke up to find you missing. Then I heard your voice and followed it here.” She kissed Regina’s temple. “Have I ever told you how much I love your voice?”

“No.”

“Well, I do. I should sit in on story time more often.”

“Yes, I think you should.” She smiled at her. “Though I’ll have to come up with some more stories.”

“You could always ask Henry.”

“I could. Or I could read her something from off the shelf.”

“She might be a bit too young for Harry Potter.”

Regina arched an eyebrow at her, but she was hiding a grin. “What makes you think I was going to choose Harry Potter?”

“Because I know you, Regina Mills.”

“Well. Maybe.”

Emma kissed her again, and stroked a gentle hand over Hope’s head. “Let’s put her back down and go back to bed.”

“That is a wonderful idea.”

**

“Regina, have you seen my-“ Emma stopped and smiled at the adorable scene in front of her. Regina was on the floor with Hope, who kept toddling back and forth to the toy box, bringing new things over for her to inspect.

“Ooh, that’s a pretty one isn’t it?” she crooned, before looking up at Emma with a questioning arch of brow. “Have I seen your what, Dear?”

“I was going to ask if you’d seen my car keys, but I see that you have.” She walked over and gave Regina a kiss on the top of her head before squatting to pick them up. “Let me guess. Hope found them?”

Regina nodded. “They’re shiny and make a loud noise when shaken. Obviously, they’re the most fascinating thing she’s ever seen. For about five minutes or so.”

“Are the two of you going to be all right while I’m gone?”

“Of course we will,” she said with an exasperated roll of her eyes. Reaching over, she gave Emma’s butt a pat. “Go. Have fun with our son. I’ve got everything under control.”

“Okay.” Emma leaned in to give her a proper kiss, then held out her arms for Hope. “Give Mommy a hug.” She nuzzled her daughter and kissed her cheek, then stood up again. “I’ll see you tomorrow. If you need anything…”

“I’ll take care of it. Honestly, I spent ten years raising Henry on my own. I’ve got this.”

“Well, I’ve got my phone with me. Just in case.”

“Good, now scram. Before Henry leaves without you.”

“He wouldn’t do that.”

“Want to bet?”

Emma was about to argue, thought better of it, and just grabbed her bag before rushing out into the hallway. Regina heard the door bang a few seconds later and laughed. “Your mommy is crazy, little one.” She pulled Hope into her lap, and the little girl giggled. “You’re too young to know it now, but one of these days, you’ll agree with me.”

The two of them continued to play happily for about half an hour before there was a knock at the door. Regina frowned. Emma must have forgotten something, though she didn’t usually knock. None of the family knocked. It was an annoying and apparently genetic trait. She got up off the floor and settled Hope on her hip as she walked to answer the door. “Did you lock yourself out, Em-?” she asked while the door swung open, only to find that the woman on her front porch wasn’t Emma. It was Regina’s other half. “Oh! Queenie?”

“Hello, Dear. Did you miss me?” The queen was dressed a little less opulently than usual but that was only by comparison to what Regina was used to seeing her in. There was also a weariness in her eyes that hadn’t been there before, a dulling of her usual shine.

Regina had so many questions. When she’d brought all the realms together, she’d expected to find the queen and Robin happily living in the Enchanted Forest, but they’d both disappeared without a trace sometime before. When Regina had asked where they went, nobody could give her a solid answer.

“I did, in fact. Where have you been and how did you get here? Where’s Robin?”

“Maybe you could invite me in before we play twenty questions.”

“Oh. Yes.” In her surprise at seeing the queen, Regina had completely forgotten her manners. She opened the door wider and gestured for her to enter. “I suppose it’s technically still your home too, since you’re half of me.”

“Technically.” The queen stepped inside and Hope made a grab for one of her dangly earrings as she passed. “Oh hello. Who are you, little one?”

Regina chuckled ruefully. “This is Hope. Hope, meet Queenie.”

“I do wish you wouldn’t call me that,” she said in a goodnatured tone as she held out two fingers to Hope. The toddler grabbed onto them with a surprisingly strong grip and peered at her as though trying to figure out the mystery of there being two Reginas. “Please tell me that the Charmings didn’t have another child. She is theirs, isn’t she? Only Snow White would name a girl ‘Hope.’”

“Not quite. She’s Emma’s daughter,” There was a definite air of pride in Regina’s smile as she said, “and mine.”

The queen was gobsmacked. Hope reached out for her, babbling until she took her in her arms and looked down at her, still wearing a dazed expression. “What happened to the pirate?”

“Dead. He died about a year ago.”

“So she _is_ yours?”

“Yes. She’s yours too,” Regina told her gently, feeling a little misty eyed at the wonder and adoration that blossomed in the queen’s expression.

“She is?”

“Well, Henry is still your son, isn’t he?”

“Yes, but…”

Regina shook her head. “No ‘buts.’ If I’m her mother, so are you. She’s ours.” She reached out and brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of Hope’s face. “Emma’s gone camping with the Henry from the wish realm right now,” she saw the question forming on Queenie’s face and held up a hand to forestall her asking, “it’s a long story. When she gets back, we can ask her, but I’m sure she’ll agree with me.”

The queen looked at Hope again, smiling when the girl reached up and laid a palm on her cheek. “I’ve missed so much.”

“That just means you’ll have to stay and get caught up, doesn’t it?”         

“I guess I will.”

**

Regina wrapped her arm around Emma’s waist, watching as the queen entertained a laughing Hope with sleight of hand and bits of magic. “This has been really good for her,” she observed as their girl poked at a small fireball the queen had conjured and the fire immediately snuffed out.

“Queenie or Hope?”

“Both.”

Emma nodded. “They’re both happy, at least.”

“I’d like to think we all are.”

 “Yeah.” A comfortable silence settled for a minute. “I never expected to feel like this.”

“Me neither.” Never in her wildest dreams could Regina have imagined a time where she and Emma would be raising a daughter with the formerly evil queen but it had been amazing. It wasn’t all easy of course - life was full of bumps in the road - but all in all, it had been wonderful.

Hope caught sight of them standing there and sprinted over to them, curls bouncing wildly around her face as she ran.

“Mommy! Mommy! Mama Gina said to ask you if we can go horseback riding! Can we? Pleeeeease?”

“I don’t know” Emma looked over at Regina. “That’s your territory.”

“I think we can arrange that, Sweetheart,” Regina said as she bent and scooped her up into her arms. Hope giggled and wrapped her arms tight around her neck. “But you’re still too young to ride on your own. You’ll have to ride with your mama or me.”

“Oh-kay! Can we go now?”

“Not right now, because your mommies have some things to do today, but we can plan for it in a couple days.”

Hope pouted a little and Emma reached over to tug gently on the protruding lower lip. “No pouting or I’m not going to take you for ice cream later.”

“Ice cream!!”

“That’s what I said, kid.”

Hope’s eyes lit up. “Can I get rocky road?”

“You can get anything you like, Sweetheart,” Regina told her, kissing her on the cheek. “You should go back and play with Mama Queenie a little bit though.”

“Okay!”

“She’s going to kill you for that, you know?” Emma said as they watched Hope run back to the queen. “You know how Hope is with Qs. It’s going to come out as Mama Weenie.”

“I know. That's why I said it.” Regina gave her an evil smirk. “I’m shocked that she lets her call her Mama Gina, to be honest.”

“Because you love being called Gina so much?” Emma asked sardonically as she took Regina’s hand and they walked back toward City Hall.

She pretended to wince. “Exactly.”

“Well, Gina,” Emma laughed as she smacked her arm, “are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Am I ready to elope with the woman I love while nobody else has a clue what we’re doing?” She paused to press a kiss onto Emma’s lips. “Absolutely.”


End file.
